Half-Moon Gatherings
This page is meant for Half-Moon Gatherings and leader ceremonies only. Here the medicine cats meet under the half moon to share dreams with their ancestors. Archives None Half-Moon Gathering Times Note: Dates are according to UTC. : Duskstar's Leader Ceremony :Cats Attending Ceremony: #Stormstar - Judgement (Mink) #Fernwhisper - Honor (Echo) #Pinemask - Humility (Mink) #Lakeberry - Mercy (Mink) #Petalstar - Pride (Mink) #Squirrelpaw - Selflessness (Echo) #Littlekit - Strength (Mink) #Juniperfoot - Wisdom (Echo) #Miststar - A Mother's Love, Confidence (Mink) RP Duskfern's tabby-and-white pelt glowed dimly in the dusk light that guided them to their destination, the deputy made her way down the slope to where the entrance to the cave stood in the slowly fading light. Specklecloud dipped her head. "There it is, Duskfern. Are you ready? I won't be able to go in with you, I'll wait out here." The vitiligo bicolor medicine cat mewed softly, her tail moving over the ground in swift movements, like a worm in the dirt. Duskfern was hesitant at first as she moved down the slope, Specklecloud at her flank. The brown-and-white she-cat moved through the small puddle of water that stood still, slowly flowing down to the rocks a few feet away. The she-cat glanced to the medicine cat before she moved to the entrance, breathing in deeply before she began her trek forward into the dark cavern lit only by the silver moonlight filtering through a small crack from overhead. There the boulder-sized Moonstone sat, around it was the Moonpool. She hesitantly moved to the water, her paws making soft splashes in the silver liquid. She moved to lay down, the water was shallow but still cold to the touch and as was the Moonstone when she placed her nose up to it. From there she instantly fell into a deep sleep, unsure as to where this new journey would lead her. Upon waking she found herself on a sandy beach, the sand dunes behind her covered in long grass that blew with the wind's direction. She blinked her eyes, the waves lapping at the sand gently. She turned towards the sand dunes where she saw a gray tabby tom and eight other cats, they sat in a half circle much like a crescent moon of sorts. The tabby-and-white she-cat moved up the dunes shaking the sand out of her paws when she arrived. She stood before the nine cats, most she recognized but some were unfamiliar. They were truly StormClan's ancestors. The gray tabby stepped before, he looked proud and elegant. The heart of what StormClan was and is. He touched his nose to Duskfern's head. "With this life, I give you judgement. Use it well to judge those before you." With that the tabby founder stepped back, his golden orbs looking to the next cat. A brown tabby tom with sky-blue eyes. — Never stop believing. 06:13, December 4, 2018 (UTC) "Hello my old friend," the skinny brown tabby tom mewed. I hope you lead our clan well. With this life, I give you honor. Use it to lead and serve your clan with honor, and to follow the warrior code. With that, Fernwhisper ran away over the sandy dunes, to be replaced by a very familiar face. Duskfern took the pain of both lives fairly well, the she-cat only giving slight grimaces of pain before the next cat stepped up. A black tom with a splotch that went the edge of one eye to the other. The former StormClan deputy stepped forward, his amber eye shining proudly. "With this life, I give you humility." The black tom stepped back as another cat took his place. A pale gray tabby she-cat with soft blue eyes. "With this life, I give you Mercy. Use it for knowing that victory can leave both cats standing. Your opponent may have been the lesser cat in this battle, but he deserves to live and have a chance to try again. Mercy brings strength, remember that." Next was a pretty, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with vibrant blue eyes. "With this life, I give you pride. Use it so that you may know your own worth and the worth of your Clan." With that the ancient leader stepped back to let forth yet another cat Duskfern knew very well. Squirrelpaw, her own apprentice. — Never stop believing. 06:39, December 4, 2018 (UTC) "Duskfern! I'm so happy for you! I know that you'll be a great leader. With this life, I give you selflessness. Use it to care for all of you Clanmates, like a mother cares for her kits." Squirrelpaw bowed to Duskfern, and stepped aside. He took one last happy glance at Duskfern, and trotted off, to allow a newcomer to step forward. The small body of a brown tabby pelted she-kit loped forward, her small, round amber eyes gazing up at her sister. She never got the chance to grow, having been killed by the early rounds of whitecough. "With this life, I give you strength. Use it well to carry the burden of leadership. It will weigh heavy, but remember that every problem is nothing more than a challenge to be overcome." — Never stop believing. 07:07, December 4, 2018 (UTC) A frail ginger tom, with two white and two black paws padded forward. Duskfern recognised him as Juniperfoot, an old friend of his. "You are doing well, Duskfern. I know that you will lead our clan wisely. And so, with this life, I give you wisdom. Use it to lead your clan wisely, and carefully." Next was Miststar, she looked a bit younger now not so frail as she had been when she'd fallen sick. The brown-and-white tabby wanted to surge towards her mother but she held back. "Miststar," Sorrow appeared in her eyes now. "Hello, Duskfern. I am so proud of you, you've led StormClan as a great deputy and will continue to do so as a leader." She paused. "With this life, I give you a mother's love and confidence. Use it well for your Clan are your children." She fell silent for a moment before she continued. " I hail you by your new name, Duskstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of StormClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." With that she stepped back and the cats began to fade as Duskstar began to wake. — Never stop believing. 07:36, December 6, 2018 (UTC) Category:Roleplay